


Duct tape can fix anything, mi nino

by Little_Dragon_Writes



Series: Space short stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cookies, Cooking, Cuban Lance, Evil Pidge, Fun, No Angst, clumsy Lance, lol i love her, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Little_Dragon_Writes
Summary: Lance is baking some cookies with Hunk when suddenly drama happens and an evil beast is launched upon him.





	Duct tape can fix anything, mi nino

**Author's Note:**

> A writing request I got on Tumblr, hope you'll like it! I seriously enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave your feedbacks <3

“Oh crap,” were the first words that came to Lance’s mind as he landed in a loud crashing sound.

The day had started perfectly, the blade of Marmora meetings with the other representatives of the rebellion had gone well, no sight of Zarkon’s army and even the space storm they went through had stopped during the night, making the opening of wormholes possible again.

The day had started perfectly and Hunk and himself had decided to take upon themselves to bake chocolate cookies, just like in the old days. And so, they did, reuniting flour, chocolate, sugar, bowls and spoons in the kitchen.

The day had started perfectly and it was meant to go wrong. That’s what Lance thought when he felt his left foot slipping on something on the ground. He didn’t have time to put much thought on the matter, his surprised scream and flying arms weren’t of any help and he crashed right onto the dining table.

_Ouch_. His buttocks hurt, his arm was surely going to be bruised and his nose… His nose was tickling with all the flour that had emptied itself from the bowl onto his face, making his hair as white as an Altean’s. But as soon as he opened his eyes another problem, worse than his altean floury hair and to-be-bruised arm, came into sight.

One involving Pidge’s beloved computer on the floor. Screen parts broken.

“Oh crap,” were the first words that came to Lance’s mind. And then panic. Oh, crushing panic and dread as he imagined what Pidge could come up with when she’ll discover it. Would there be any remnant of his body after she’s done with him to send back to earth? So, his family could mourn him?

“Here you go _mi nino_ , “beamed his mother in his memory, handing him his favorite figurine “as good as new! Duct tape can really fix anything!”

“Thanks mom! You’re the best!” He muttered to himself and rushed outside of the room, dusting off the flour on his pants, on a quest to find the tape that could save his life.

_Rule #1 of duct tape mission: Do not encounter Pidge at all cost._

The sentence was on repeat in his brain while he was searching through every drawer in the hangar. Lance, however,  should have known it wasn’t his lucky day and the voice of the green paladin whispered right into his ear, “what are you doing?”

Lance startled, gasped, and finally gulped as realization hit him. Pidge’s hazel irises scanned him under her big round glasses. He felt like the center of the target, and her glare was an aiming arrow.

_Rule #3687: Do not look suspicious. Everything is cool and her favorite computer is not at all falling apart in the kitchen, covered in flour and chocolate crisps._

_“Abort!”_ was all the only thing his brain was screaming at him.

“Me? I- I am just looking for tape,” he stuttered, his voice high pitched, “I-” Yeah, well acting calm and unsuspicious wasn’t in his qualifications at the moment apparently. Another memory of his mom came to him, one with her laughing, and managing between two barks that he couldn’t lie to save his life. _Thanks mom, you’re not helping._

“Tape? Hmm...” She didn’t look convinced. At all. But she extended her arm anyway. “Here you go, now leave this room and let me work in peace Blue!” He didn’t ask for more and left the way he came.

Pidge looked at the still swinging doors. Lance acted strange this morning. “Oh well, isn’t it what makes him Lance?” and she went back to her flying robot, only coming out of the hangar hours later when her stomach growled loudly for a snack.

And what a snack she found! A plate full of chocolate cookies, (her favorite!) as well as the laptop she forgot this morning. Talking about the laptop, something seemed off with it. Something was wrong, not right. And when she opened it, she thought her heart might stopped, she thought no more breathe would enter her lungs and she thought that she was going to murder someone. No, that she was sure of. Tape. Tape all over her LIGHT CX3765’s screen. The cookie’s plate fall to the ground.

“LANCE!!!”

A frightened squeal echoed from the living room. “But it’s supposed to fix everything!!”

“Oh yeah?” Cold. Merciless. Lance gulped and ran faster, just in time to see Pidge’s death glare aiming at him as he turned the corner.

“YOU COME BACK HERE AND YOU’LL SEE FOR YOURSELF IF DUCT TAPE CAN REPAIR YOUR CUBAN BONES WHEN I AM DONE CRUSHING THEM PIECE BY PIECE!”

* * *

My works : 

**Voltron Legendary Defender, Netflix**

  * [A cute alien with freckles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11390094/chapters/25506528) \- complete - silly story involving late night thought and space boyfriends #klance 
  * [Duct tape can fix anything, mi nino](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11485902) \- one shot involving a clumsy Lance and a pissed off gremlin
  * [Underwater ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10829766/chapters/24034509)\- a swim team voltron AU #klance 
  * [Scarlet Kaida ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11877816/chapters/26821338)\- voltron allies with pirates in order to save the universe
  * more projects to come :)



**Red Queen, Victoria Aveyard**

  * [Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862591)
  * [Bleeding stones ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11862450)



**A court of thorn and roses, Sarah J. Maas**

  * [Fresh Paint ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10843644)\- post ACOMAF, Cassian's pov



 

My playlists :

  * [Writing Tale of the Scarlet Kaida ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLrL1Di1M-3YMK9QMM8ZG4HG&jct=794nC4sDI4SVFNzVoVbX4Lt3lJ23sg)
  * [Writing angst and sad scenes ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLulQroJE9eLryuzJ_UqDrtnjGl7KcMM7E)



**Author's Note:**

> Hunk finished the cookies, so much emotions (and secretly enjoying the drama too #CookiesInsteadOfPopcorn) and Pidge, the pissed merciless space beast kept hunting Lance for hours until space dad stepped in. 
> 
> Anyway! hope you liked and had a good laugh! If you have any writing requests for me to ask away! Either here or on tumblr : @little-dragon-writes / @bookstvseriesandanimes


End file.
